Gingers Have No Souls
by Kat Addy
Summary: A group of redheaded weapons join the DWMA and with their new form of meistering, they become an immediate hit.
1. Chapter 1

_Kyo Point of View: _  
>The DWMA was buzzing with rumors about the new students. It was a trio of weapons, and if the rumors were true, they didn't have souls. (These rumors were, in fact, not true, however, they <em>were<em> redheads and, let's face it, that's pretty much the same thing.

At first Kyo was indifferent to the news of the soulless students, but that was because he didn't know they were redheads. The next day, when he saw Karou, Hikaru, and Reachel, he would feel different.

Kyo was practicing with his partner (or was trying to at least). The events went as follows: turn into an oversized bronze hammer, fall to the ground doing nothing, repeat. This was because Kyo didn't have a partner. At least not until today.

Kyo was in hammer form when Reachel, a beautiful redhead picked him up and started swinging him around.

"What's the big idea, dumbass? Someone's gonna get hurt if you don't set me down!" Kyo shouted at her.

Reachel rolled her eyes at the weapon. "Slow your roll, I'm being careful."

"I didn't mean it'd be an accident!" Kyo said angrily.

"Chill, dude," A pair of twins said, in unison.

Kyo was finally set down and turned back into human form. His upper half appeared out of the handle first and then the head of the hammer turned into his legs, making him appear, very awkwardly, doing the splits.

"Well," Reachel said to Kyo. "It looks like we are compatible."

Kyo finally got a good look at this motley crew. There were a pair of twins, both tall and thin, wearing green turtlenecks with rubber ducks on the front. There was a weapon Kyo knew as Matt, who had already been going to the DWMA. Matt wore a black and white striped shirt, skinny jeans, and goggles around his head at all times. And there was, of course, Reachel. She had red hair, which flowed to her waist in a very long braid. She wore a black t-shirt under a large grey jacket and her jeans that a rip in one knee.

Everyone lined up, preparing to introduce themselves.

"I'm Reachel," She said, offering her hand. "I have one form: a flamethrower."

"I'm Karou," One of the twins stated, holding in a giggle.

"Oh don't mess with him, Hikaru. At least wait until he has officially joined to mess with his head," The other twin scolded.

"Fine," Hikaru whined. "Well I'm Hikaru, and that's Karou."

They began speaking in unison again. "We both have three forms: boomerangs, Tasers, and javelins." _These boys are going to get on my nerves_, thought Kyo.

The last guy, Matt, introduced himself. "I'm Matt. You should know me from class, but I have two forms: big-ass gun and big_ger_-ass gun."

Reachel fixated her pretty eyes on Kyo. "Your turn!" She chimed.

Kyo looked awkward as he started to introduce himself. "Oh, well, er… I'm Kyo. I have two forms: a really big bronze hammer and a really big bronze bat."

Reachel smiled at Kyo. "Here's the deal. We discovered that redheads' wavelengths always match up. We also found out that redheads are _always_ weapons. And we discovered that when two weapons' wavelengths match up, they can meister each other. You in?"

Kyo was confused. "Huh? Am I in what?"

"He's a little slow, isn't he?" Karou snickered.

"Dumb as a door-nail!" Hikaru agreed with his twin, grinning deviously.

Annoyed with the twins' idiocy, Matt hit them both over the head.

Reachel rolled her eyes at the guys. She turned back to Kyo and smiled warmly. "Do you want to join our team?" She asked, ignoring the twins, who were still giggling.

And boy did Kyo want to join. He even offered for them to stay at his house (which they all kindly accepted). Kyo slipped into the routine quickly, unlike Mat, and after a week passed, when the team was ready to start their classes, Kyo seemed like he'd been a part of the team since the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is gonna have a battle. My first fight scene, wish me luck!

"The new kids start today" said Maka, chatting with soul on her way to class

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them, do ya think the rumors are true?"

"Of course not that would be ridiculous" she stated "anyway I'll know for sure once I see em"

"Gonna check they're wave length hu-" soul was interrupted as Maka grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the hall "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' MAKA"

"Shut up! We're already late for class!" shuffling as quietly as they could they slid into class just before Stein rolled in.

"Alright class, we have some new students today" he said facing the chalk board and putting out a cigarette. "Would you please stand and introduce yourselves."

The whole class turned facing a brunette boy who had just stood up "oh ah um I was just going to the bathroom" stammered the boy as the class accumulatively rolled their eyes. On the opposite side of the room the twins stood at the ready, Reachel Stood one row below them between Kyo and Matt who were sitting down because they were, of course, not new students.

"chop chop. The longer you take the less time we have for today's experiment."

"take as long as you like" muttered soul leaning back in his chair.

"well I'm Reachel and this is my team! I'm a weapon, although we all are and we miester each other though a process we call co-managing souls. We can all match wave-length so we can do any combination of teams within our group."

"which also includes me and Kyo" Matt chimed in.

"and don't forget us!" the twins said.

"He's Karou" Hikaru said pointing to him "and"

"he's Hikaru" said Karou. It was at that moment that Liz and Patti had to escort death the kid's unconscious body from the class room seeing as he was passed out from sheer perfect symmetry when be caught eye of the twins, who were at the moment wearing white and gold giraffe shirts that matched their golden eyes so perfectly you'd think it was made for them.

"they defiantly have souls" Maka whispered to her weapon.

And if fact they did. The rumors seem to root from am old myth that those with red hair and blue eyes had no soul. Not only did every member of the red-head herd have souls but for the most part they didn't have blue eyes. Except for Reachel whose mid-blue eyes would dazzle anyone.

"okay that's enough please sit" stein said smiling but his eyes stayed as inanimate as ever. When the experiment was over stein was literally rolling on the floor laughing from the dangerous chemical combination used and most of the student were having experiences much like a hungover panda would have. Or at least what the results of the experiment concluded a hungover panda would experience


End file.
